The End of Time
Especial de año nuevo de |número historia = 202 |doctor = Décimo Doctor |acompañantes = Wilfred |enemigo = El Amo, Rassilon, Señores del Tiempo |ubicación = La Tierra y Gallifrey, principalmente en 2009 y 2010 |escritor = Russell T Davies |director = Euros Lyn |productor = Tracie Simpson |red = BBC One |estreno = 1: 25 de diciembre de 2009 2: 1 de enero de 2010 |formato = 1: 1x60 minutos 2: 1x70 minutos |código producción = 1: 4.17 2: 4.18 |confidential = 1: Lords and Masters 2: Allons-y! |serie = |ant = Dreamland |sig = The Eleventh Hour |serie2 = Especiales navideños |ant2 = The Next Doctor |sig2 = A Christmas Carol |serie3 = Especiales de año nuevo |ant3 = — |sig3 = Resolution |hecho ant = The Waters of Mars |hecho sig = The Time of Angels }}The End of Time (El fin del tiempo) es un especial de Doctor Who compuesto por dos partes que se emitió durante la temporada de Navidad 2009-2010, concluyendo con la "temporada provisional de 2009". Contó con la última aparición regular de David Tennant como el Décimo Doctor e introdujo a Matt Smith como el Undécimo Doctor. La historia revela detalles de la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo, y le da un importante desarrollo al personaje del Amo. Desde el punto de vista de la producción, tuvo un cometido mayor en la historia de Doctor Who. Como The War Games antes que él, The End of Time marcó el comienzo de un cambio completo en el reparto regular. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la historia de los 60, fue la última historia de sus productores principales, Russell T. Davies y Julie Gardner, y fue la última historia de su escritor jefe, Davies. También fue la primera en incluir en alguna parte visible —si no acreditado— al próximo escritor jefe y productor ejecutivo Steven Moffat. Aunque Tracie Simpson estuvo en los créditos como productora en línea, su ascensión como productora regular en la primera temporada de Matt Smith significaría que efectivamente Julie Gardner fue la primera productora en línea primero y sólo un tiempo en su ocupación en Doctor Who. Sinopsis Parte uno Es el último viaje del décimo Doctor - ¡pero su némesis psicótico, el Amo, ha resucitado en Nochebuena! Decidido a engañar a la muerte, la batalla se recrudece desde los páramos abandonados de Londres hasta el misterioso Portal de la Inmortalidad. Mientras, el alienígena Ood advierte que un peligro aún mayor se acerca con una terrible sombra que atraviesa todo el universo... Parte dos El Doctor le planta cara al fin de su vida cuando los planes del Amo se salen del control. Con el sonido de los tambores creciendo dentro de la cabeza del Amo y una antigua trampa precipitándose hacia la Tierra, el Doctor y Wilf tendrán que luchar solos. Los sacrificios se harán mientras la profecía mortal advierta: "Llamará cuatro veces." Argumento Parte uno El Doctor conoce a través de los Ood que su archienemigo El Amo volverá de la muerte, siendo el heraldo del "fin del tiempo". En la Tierra, un culto leal al Amo pretende resucitarle, sin embargo, la ex-mujer del renegado señor del tiempo, Lucy Saxon sabotea la ceremonia y el Amo vuelve a la vida sufriendo una constante hambre, ganando fuerza y velocidad sobrehumanas e irradiando constantemente energía de su cuerpo. Mientras rastrea la pista del Amo en la Tierra durante el día de Navidad, el Doctor encuentra a su amigo Wilfred Mott, al que explica la profecía Ood que anuncia su cercana muerte, que estará precedida de "cuatro golpes". El Doctor localiza al Amo en las afueras de Londres, donde éste le doblega y hace escuchar al Doctor el sonido de los tambores que retumban en su cabeza. El Doctor descubre que dichos sonidos no son fruto de la locura del Amo, sino algo que le han implantado. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda descubrir más, su rival es capturado por soldados contratados por el millonario Joshua Naismith. Wilfred, que se une al Doctor en la TARDIS, es repetidamente abordado por una misteriosa mujer vestida de blanco que pide su ayuda para proteger al Doctor. Ambos viajan hasta la mansión de Naismith, donde descubren que el millonario posee un artefacto alienígena llamado "Puerta de la Inmortalidad" que pretende que el Amo repare. Dos extraterrestres vinvocci se aparecen al Doctor y Wilfred y les explican que el aparato es un dispositivo médico de su planeta. El Amo, engañando a todos, utiliza el aparato para sustituir el ADN de toda la humanidad con el suyo propio, creando una raza de clones; a excepción de Wilfred, que quedó protegido del efecto, y su nieta Donna Noble, una antigua acompañante del Doctor que adquirió rasgos biológicos de los Señores del Tiempo en una aventura pasada. El Amo y sus dobles se burlan del Doctor, que sólo puede mirar horrorizado. Al otro lado del universo, el líder de los Señores del Tiempo anuncia a una amplia cámara repleta de compatriotas sus intenciones de escapar del bucle del tiempo. Parte dos El Doctor y Wilfred son rescatados del Amo por los vinvocci, ocultándose en su nave en órbita. Mientras tanto, el Lord Presidente de los Señores del Tiempo, Rassilon, recibe una profecía sobre el futuro tras la Guerra del Tiempo y planea utilizar al Amo para escapar del bucle, insertando una señal en su la cabeza cuando era un niño, que crea el sonido de tambores que escuchará toda su vida. Después el Lord Presidente envía una "estrella de punta blanca" desde Gallifrey a el Amo en el presente, para potenciar la conexión entre la Tierra actual y Gallifrey, que se encuentra atrapado en el bucle del tiempo en mitad de la Guerra del Tiempo. Tras establecer conexión, Gallifrey se materializa junto a la Tierra en el presente y el Alto Consejo, liderado por Rassilon, hace lo propio en la Mansión Naismith, delante del Amo. Poco después de deshacer el Lord Presidente la mutación genética de la raza humana, el Doctor, armado con un revolver de Wilfred, aterriza en la mansión y duda entre matar al Lord Presidente o a el Amo, para poder romper la conexión. Finalmente, localiza la estrella de punta blanca - que también sirve de enlace - y la dispara. Mientras la conexión se rompe y Gallifrey vuelve al bucle temporal, Rassilon trata de matar al Doctor pero el Amo interviene, sacrificándose en venganza con el Alto Consejo por implantarle la señal que eventualmente le volvió loco. Desaparecido Gallifrey, el Doctor cree haber eludido la profecía, pero seguidamente escucha los cuatro golpes: Wilfred, que había bajado a ayudarle, ha quedado atrapado en una de las cámaras de aislamiento de "La Puerta de la Inmortalidad" que está a punto de liberar radiación mortal. El Doctor, comprendiendo que es incapaz de evitar su destino, saca a Wilfred de la cámara y recibe la radiación en su cuerpo. Aunque sobrevive al proceso, la regeneración de su cuerpo comienza muy lentamente. Tras dejar a Wilfred en su hogar, el Doctor visita discretamente a varios de sus compañeros y conocidos. Martha Jones y Mickey Smith, ahora casados y trabajando como cazadores de alienígenas, son salvados por el Doctor de un francotirador Sontaran. El Doctor también salva a Luke Smith de ser atropellado por un vehículo, devolviéndolo a su madre Sarah Jane Smith. En un bar extraterrestre, el Doctor pasa una nota a un deprimido captitán Jack Harkness, animándole a comenzar una conversación con Alonso Frame, sentado a su lado. El Doctor aparece en una firma de libros de Verity Newman, antepasada de Joan Redfern, y le pregunta si su tatarabuela fue feliz. Posteriormente acude a la boda de Donna y le entrega un boleto de lotería que será premiado, junto con dinero prestado por el fallecido padre de Donna. Finalmente, el Doctor visita a Rose Tyler, el día de año nuevo del 2005, antes de que ésta le conociera. Mientras el Doctor, ya muy dolorido, intenta entrar en la TARDIS, Ood Sigma se le aparece y le anuncia que el universo cantará una canción para él. Ya dentro de su nave, el Doctor no puede demorar más el proceso de regeneración y su cuerpo explota en un violento haz de energía, que a la vez prende fuego a la sala de control de la TARDIS. Con su regeneración completada, el Doctor examina su nuevo cuerpo mientras la TARDIS cae sin control de vuelta a la Tierra. Reparto * El Doctor - David Tennant * - John Simm * Wilfred Mott - Bernard Cribbins * Lord Presidente Rassilon es acreditado como "El Narrador" en la primera parte y como "Lord Presidente" en la segunda - Timothy Dalton * Donna Noble - Catherine Tate * Sylvia Noble - Jacqueline King * Mujer - Claire Bloom * Minnie Hooper - June Whitfield * Joshua Naismith - David Harewood * Abigail Naismith - Tracy Ifeachor * Addams - Sinêad Keenan * Rossiter - Lawry Lewin * Shaun Temple - Karl Collins * Lucy Saxon - Alexandra Moen * Gobernadora - Teresa Banham * Oliver Barnes - Barry Howard * Winston Katusi - Allister Bain * Sr Danes - Simon Thomas * Srta Trefusis - Sylvia Seymour * Tommo - Pete Lee-Wilson * Ginger - Dwayne Scantlebury * Mujer sirviente - Lacey Bond * Ood Sigma - Paul Kasey * Anciano Ood - Ruari Mears * Adolescente - Max Benjamin * Voz de Ood Sigma - Silas Carson * Voz del Ood anciano - Brian Cox * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper * Jackie Tyler - Camille Coduri * Capitán Jack Harkness - John Barrowman * Martha Smith-Jones - Freema Agyeman * Mickey Smith - Noel Clarke * Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen * Verity Newman - Jessica Hynes * Luke Smith - Thomas Knight * Cadete Frame - Russell Tovey * El Canciller - Joe Dixon * La Partidaria - Julie Legrand * La Vidente - Brid Brennan * Nerys - Krystal Archer * Trinity Wells - Lachele CarlCarl aparece en ambas partes, pero no está en los créditos de la primera. Esta es la última aparición de Carl en Doctor Who. * Voz de Judoon - Nicholas Briggs :e introduciendo a Matt Smith como el Doctor Sin acreditar * Sally - Joan WilliamsProfile Joan Williams de Casting Collective Equipo Referencias El Doctor *En la primera parte, una de las cosas de la lista del décimo Doctor que hizo antes de encontrase con Ood Sigma era casarse con Elizabeth I. *Wilf le dice a sus amigos ancianos que el Doctor normalmente lleva un traje marrón y a veces una camisa azul. *El Alto Consejo menciona brevemente las actividades del Doctor en su punto durante la Guerra del Tiempo. *El Doctor compara la regeneración con la muerte. Personas *Netty se menciona como una miembro de la Capa Plateada. *"Jimbo" es mencionado por Jackie Tyler. *Joshua Naismith tiene un libro titulado Luchando por el futuro. *A una mujer en un minibus llamada "Sparrow Lane" le llamaban Sally. *La música que se escucha en el bar alienígena fue cantada por Tallulah durante Daleks in Manhattan. Señores del Tiempo y la Guerra del Tiempo *El Niño Pesadilla es mencionado como uno de "horrores de la Guerra del Tiempo". *En la segunda parte se ven varios platillos Dalek al lado de una Ciudadela en mal estado. Este es el Último Día de la Guerra del Tiempo, antes de que el Doctor destruyera Gallifrey. Especies *Los Vinvocci dicen que están emparentados con los Zocci. *Aparece brevemente un Sontaran llendo tras Martha y Mickey, los cuales se casaron. *Un Raxacorigofallapatorian, un Adiposo, un Judoon, un Graske, un Sycorax, un Uvodni, y tres Hath hacen cameos en un bodegón espacial, junto con Jack Harkness y Alonso Frame. Además de que hay varias nuevas especies presentes. *El Doctor salvó a un planeta de la Horda Carnívora Roja. El Amo *El Doctor se refiere al Amo como Skeletor, el villano con cabeza de calavera de los dibujos animados de los 80 llamados He-man and the Masters of the Universe. Realidad *En la segunda parte, cuando le rescantan los Vinvocci, el Doctor grita: "¡El peor rescate de la historia!", una referencia cultural a "Tío de los cómics", un personaje de Los Simpson. *Varias ilustraciones de figuras históricas de la Tierra se ven en la mansión de Joshua Naismith. Dispositivos *Wilf menciona ATMOS. UNIT *En la segunda parte, aparece un oficial de UNIT (con el aspecto del Amo) de UNIT HQ en Ginebra. Notas de historia *Esta fue la última aparición de David Tennant en Doctor Who como el Doctor, como también la primera aparición de Matt Smith en el papel. *El título original para la primera parte fue The Final Days of Planet Earth, y de hecho fue el título que Davies utilizó para vacilar a los lectores de Doctor Who Magazine con la afirmación de que el título tenía seis palabras de largo. Más tarde, sin embargo, decidió darle el título de The End of Time a los dos especiales. *La segunta parte dura 75 minutos, 3 minutos más que TV: Voyage of the Damned, convirtiéndose en el tercer episodio más largo después del de 90 minutos TV: The Five Doctors y el de 85 TV: Doctor Who. *''The End of Time'' marca la última aparición de Elisabeth Sladen como Sarah Jane Smith en Doctor Who. Esta murió el 19 de abril de 2011. *Con esta, su última historia de Doctor Who en fechar, Davies habrá escrito o co-escrito más de diez episodios consecutivos (este número cuenta las dos partes separadas y también un mini-episodio, pero no incluye Torchwood), un logro no antes hecho en la historia de la franquicia. *Esta es la primera historia de más de una parte desde TV: Survival en tener un único título compartido. *Los Señores del Tiempo, después de su aparente destrucción en la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo, hacen su primera aparición en pantalla (exceptuando el flashback de TV: The Sound of Drums) desde TV: The Trial of a Time Lord en 1986. *Esta es la segunda vez que un Sontaran aparece como un cameo en una historia de regeneraciones. El primero fue en la última historia del Cuarto Doctor Logopolis. *Esta es, junto con TV: The Deadly Assassin, Doctor Who, Army of Ghosts, The Family of Blood y Cold Blood, una de las pocas historias de Doctor Who en contar con una narración. Sin embargo, en este caso se revela que la "narración" es parte de un discurso dado por el Lord Presidente hacia el Alto Consejo. *La historia no cuenta con ningún cameo de celebridades. En su lugar, hay un suplente del presidente de EE.UU Barack Obama con una grabación doblada de sonido suya. Esta es la primera vez en la serie resurgida en la que una presidencia de EE.UU real ha coincidido en el Whoniverso. *Los créditos de apertura listan a David Tennant ,a John Simm y a Bernard Cribbins. Simm es la segunda persona que se acredita en los créditos de apertura a pesar de interpretar a un villano. La primera fue de Eric Roberts, que también interpretó al Amo en TV: Doctor Who. Está es sólo la tercera vez que todos los de los créditos son hombres (el primero fue TV: Time Crash y el segundo TV: The Next Doctor), quitando Attack of the Graske y Music of the Spheres, en la que David Tennant estaba acreditado en solitario. *A pesar de ser la última aparición regular de David Tennant en una historia de Doctor Who, filmó escenas para TV: The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith después de la producción de esta historia; en la línea temporal personal del Doctor, los acontecimientos de esa historia ocurren antes de The End of Time. *En los Doctor Who Confidential de este episodio, y los únicos de los especiales de 2009, la TARDIS de los títulos de apertura lleva el sello de St. John's Ambulance, un guiño al Undécimo Doctor. *Russell T. Davies confirmó en el comentario de la parte 2 que la escena donde el Capitán Jack está en un bar alienígena es una ciudad llamada Zaggit-Zagoo en el planeta Zog. La escena, un atributo a la famosa escena del Bar Cantina en Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza, cuenta con las apariciones cameos de muchas especies alienígenas aparecidas durante la era de Davies, además del retorno de Alonso Frame (TV: Voyage of the Damned) y la canción "My Angel Put the Devil in Me", la cual se oyó por última vez en TV: Daleks in Manhattan. *Russel T. Davies dijo en una entrevista que la muerte del décimo Doctor había sido planificada desde que David Tennant consiguió el papel de protagonista. Davies también insinuó de mala manera que si Tennant no hubiera estado en el reparto, el final del décimo Doctor habría sido de diferente forma. *Durante el episodio de Doctor Who Confidential de la segunda parte, Davies afirmó que el nombre de la nave Vinvocci era "El Hesperus". *El Amo se redimide al sacrificarse y salvar al Doctor. De acuerdo con fuentes históricas de la producción de la serie clásica, esta idea se remonta al concepto original de la última historia de Jon Pertwee como Tercer Doctor, que se vio el redimiento del Amo de Roger Delgado de una forma similar; la muerte de Delgado impidió el desempeño de esta. *Dado que la canonicidad del juego interactivo JUEGO: Attack of the Graske y TV: Music of the Spheres están abiertas al debate, la aparición de un Graske en la escena de la cantina marca la primera aparición en pantalla de una especie en duda de su canonicidad dentro del propio Doctor Who después de varias apariciones en el spin-off The Sarah Jane Adventures. *Davies quiso en un principio que los Señores del Tiempo tuvieran una alianza con los Daleks, pero después de consultarlo con Steven Moffat y el correspondiente Benjamin Cook, eliminó su idea del guión (REF: Doctor Who: The Writer's Tale - The Final Chapter). *''The End of Time'' no es el único final que se pensó. En otro, el décimo Doctor se desvanecía en un episodio de una parte, salvando a una familia de cuatro alienígenas de una fuga radiactiva. *En el primer borrador del guión, el Doctor continuaba con la afirmación del Octavo Doctor de que era "medio-humano", hecha en la película de TV de 1996, pero lo eliminó al considerarlo como un "error de cuarenta y ocho horas". La línea fue cortada por Davies por varias razones fundamentadas, como el hecho de que confundiría a los espectadores que sólo fueran familiares de los acontecimientos de TV: Nature Human (REF: Doctor Who: The Writer's Tale - The Final Chapter). *Durante la escena caótica después de la regeneración, el Undécimo Doctor aparece escupiendo, un acto que levantó algunas cejas. Al abordarlo durante el evento publicitario para el lanzamiento de la Serie 5, Smith explicó que fue su reacción natural a todos los escombros que llovían sobre él durante la filmación, mientras que Steven Moffat indicó que Davies quiso que fuera así. *Russell T. Davies declaró que Omega iba a aparecer originalmente junto a Rassilon, pero la idea se dejó a un lado. *Joshua Naismith menciona que el Portal fue hallado por Torchwood al pie del monte Snowdon. En TV: Doomsday, Yvonne Hartman afirma que las abrazaderas gravitacionales fueron encontradas en el mismo lugar. Supuestamente, esto significa que las abrazaderas eran de origen Vinvocci. Sin embargo, en Death of the Doctor, UNIT tiene una base en el monte Snowdon, lo que también podría implicar que eran los propietarios de las abrazaderas. *Antes de que el Doctor se regenerara y la TARDIS empezara a entrar en colisión contra la Tierra, las palabras "Dios salve a la TARDIS" y "Dios salve a nuestro sabio" se oyen en el idioma original del coro que canta de fondo. *La escena de Jessica Hynes como Verity Newman fue la primera escena de este episodio que se filmó (la escena se adelantó para adaptarse al horario de Hynes, ya que ella acababa de meterse en una obra de Broadway). *La parte 2 es el único episodio de la era de David Tennant en estrenarse en 2010. *La escena donde Luke es salvado es un guiño, de acuerdo con Davies; en la primera temporada de The Sarah Jane Adventures ninguno de los personajes infantiles miran a dónde van mientras cruzan la calle. *Martha, una Jones, está casado ahora con Mickey, un Smith - esto es una referencia a su primer episodio TV: Smith and Jones, que fue resaltada en el comentario del episodio. *El nombre del personaje de Jessica Hynes, Verity Newman, es una referencia a Verity Lambert y Sydney Newman. Esta es la segunda vez en la serie revivida que honra a las dos personas consideradas como los primeros creadores de Doctor Who, En TV: Nature Human, el Doctor, con su disfraz humano, dice que sus padres se llamaban Verity y Sydney. En este episodio, Hynes interpreta a una descendiente de Joan Redfern, un personaje que apareció en Human Nature. *A pesar de que la historia fue completamente escrita por Russell T. Davies, la escena de Matt Smith fue escrita por Steven Moffat. *Se filmaron cuatro tomas para la última línea del décimo Doctor ("No quiero morir"), en la que Tennant fue subiendo la emoción en cada una. La tercera fue la que se eligió. Calificaciones * Parte 1 - 11,57 millones - Según BARB. * Parte 2 - 12,27 millones - Según BARB. *En América, tres emisiones de Parte 2 recogieron un total de 1,42 millones de espectadores, un record para BBC America.http://gallifreynewsbase.blogspot.com/2010/01/another-record-for-bbc-america.html Lugares del rodaje *Tredegar House, Newport Rumores *Se rumoreaba que Martha Jones y Mickey Smith no aparecerían (en particular dado a los compromisos de Freema Agyeman con la producción ajena a la BBC Law & Order: UK). Falso; no sólo aparecieron, sino que también lo hizo Billie Piper y John Barrowman, cuya participación fue documentada por la prensa durante la producción de los especiales. *No estuvo claro si la Parte 1 y la Parte 2 tendrían el mismo título hasta que no se publicó el anuncio oficial de la BBC a mediados de noviembre (ya que antes sólo se había confirmado el título de la Parte 2 a través de la red). Después de la emisión de TV: The Waters of Mars, Russell T. Davies dijo a través de los medios de comunicación que la Parte 1 tendría seis palabras, y alimentó la especulación de lo que podría ser antes de que se anunciara que los dos capítulos tendrían el título de The End of Time. El nombre original de la primera parte fue "The Final Days of Planet Earth" pero Davies lo cambió porque le pareció que el título no pegaba completamente con el episodio. *Russell T. Davies insinuó que Donna Noble y/o Wilfred Mott morirían, mencionando "las últimas palabras de Donna" y hablando sombríamente del destino de Wilf en El fin del tiempo. En otra entrevista, Bernard Cribbins también hizo una afirmación críptica considerando la posibilidad de que Wilf se "regenerara". Los dos personajes sobrevivieron. *Se rumoreaba que Harriet Jones reaparecería. No lo hizo. *Se informó ampliamente en los medios y en los foros de discusión de los seguidores que el personaje interpretado por Claire Bloom sería la madre del Doctor. Al final, la identidad de la mujer se quedó en un misterio. Emergieron grandes cantidades de especulaciones. Algunas personas supusieron que era la madre del Doctor, otros creían que era una Donna de un mundo alternativo por la forma en la que el Doctor la miraba después de que Wilf preguntara quién era esa mujer, o, por la misma lógica, Susan, la cual es la propia nieta del Doctor. IMdb informó en un principio que el personaje era la ex compañera del Doctor, Romana II, que de acuerdo con la información oficial de la serie se había convertido en la Lord Presidente de Gallifrey cuando la Guerra del Tiempo estalló; esto se descolgó después de que fuera publicado. En el comentario del episodio, Julio Gardner afirmó que le gustaba creer que esta mujer era la madre del Doctor; sin embargo, Davies le afirmó a los oyentes de la red, "Es lo que quieras que sea". *De forma similar, la identidad del otro Señor del Tiempo disidente se quedó también en un misterio. El personaje, según Russell T. Davies, era un hombre, pero la ropa y los ángulos de la cámara hicieron difícil determinar el género. *Cuando se informó que Billie Piper aparecería, se montó la especulación de que los acontecimientos de Journey's End se podían deshacer, o que ella y el décimo Doctor meta-crisis eran alguien capaces de irse del Mundo de Pete. Al final, Piper apareció con un contexto que evitaba el conflicto entre el arco del personaje de Rose, así como la aparición de Tate no influyó en el arco de Donna. *Muchos fans especularon que el guante de Rassilon era la Mano de Omega; tiene la misma proporción que el Guantelete de la Resurreción de Torchwood, un guante que usó una raza humanoide desconocida que tenía (posiblemente entre otros poderes) la habilidad de devolverte de entre los muertos. *Las últimas palabras del Doctor podrían haber sido "Don't forget me". Esto surgió de "A Letter from the Doctor", un artículo de Russell T. Davies para Doctor Who Storybook 2010 que contenía fragmentos de diálogos y descripciones tomadas de varios episodios de televisión, en orden cronológico inverso. Las primeras palabras de la carta son, "Don't forget me", mientras que las últimas eran, "¡Hello! Oh, new teeth...", similares a las primeras palabras sacadas del décimo Doctor en TV: The Parting of the Ways. Esto alimentó a una especulación basada en los grupos de noticias que extrapolaron que el formato de las últimas palabras del décimo Doctor serían, "Don't forget me". Al final, las últimas palabras del décimo Doctor fueron, en su lugar, "I don't want to go". El décimo Doctor, sin embargo, le dice "Don't forget me" a Sarah Jane Smith cuando compartieron compañía en ''The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith, que fue el último episodio que filmó David Tennant como décimo Doctor (y que hizo eco a las palabras de Sarah Jane hacia el Cuarto Doctor cuando dejó por primera vez la TARDIS en TV: The Hand of Fear). En The Writer's Tale: The Final Chapter, Davies reafirma la afirmación hecha de que poco después de que Tennant se uniera a la serie, sus últimas palabras, "I don't want to go", habían estado escritas antes de que se hubiera compuesto el último episodio regular de Tennant.'' Controversia del pelo rojo Durante la escena final, el Undécimo Doctor se agarra del pelo y suelta la frase, "¡Aún no soy pelirrojo!" Esta afirmación fue malinterpretada por un cierto número de espectadores como un comentario negativo hacia la gente pelirroja, que dio como resultado más de ciento cuarenta quejas a la BBC. En respuesta, la BBC publicó una afirmación oficial en la cual el Doctor estaba decepcionado por no ser pelirrojo, una referencia a lo que el décimo Doctor expresó en TV: The Christmas Invasion de forma similar por no tener el pelo rojo. En respuesta a las reclamaciones de una "agenda antipelirrojos" de la serie, la afirmación de la BBC señaló que las dos compañeras más recientes del Doctor, Donna Noble y Amy Pond, eran pelirrojas. Errores de producción Continuidad *Se menciona la caída de Torchwood (TV: Army of Ghosts / Doomsday, TV: Children of Earth). *El Amo vuelve, y hay flashbacks de los sucesos de TV: The Sound of Drums y Last of the Time Lords. *El Portal de la Inmortalidad tuvo una referencia anterior en TV: The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith, como "el Portal" que el Embaucador dijo que estaba esperando por el Doctor. *Cuando Donna recuerda al Doctor aparecen varias cosas de su época. Esto incluye a la Emperatriz de los Racnoss (TV: The Runaway Bride), los Adiposo (TV: Partners in Crime), los Ood (TV: Planet of the Ood), la Criatura del Traje (TV: Silencein the Library / The Forest of the Dead), el Vespiforme (TV: The Unicorn and the Wasp), los Sontarans (TV: The Sontaran Stratagem / The Poisoned Sky), un Pyrovile (TV: The Fires of Pompeii) y Dalek Caan, Davros y el Dalek Supremo (TV: The Stolen Earth / Journey's End). Los Judoon (TV: The Stolen Earth) también se pueden oír en sus recuerdos. *Alonso Frame (TV: Voyage of the Damned) se sienta en un bar alienígena al lado de Jack Harkness, que parece deprimido después de la pérdida de Ianto Jones y su nieto (TV: Children of Earth). El Doctor le manda a Jack una nota con el nombre de Alonso, permitiéndole a Jack usar su línea para ligar que utiliza con la gente que encuentra y con la que coquetea ("Soy el Capitán Jack Harkness y ¿tú quién eres?"). El Doctor incentiva a Jack para que coquetee con Alonso antes de saludarle e irse. Las dos son acciones que el Doctor le tenía prohibido a Jack en el pasado. *El Doctor menciona le menciona Joan Redfern a su bisnieta Verity, preguntándole si fue feliz después de que "John Smith" se fuera, refiriéndose a los sucesos de TV: Human Nature / The Family of Blood. *La canción "My Angel Put the Devil in Me" suena en el bar alienígena. La primera vez que se oyó fue en TV: Daleks in Manhattan. *Las circunstancias de la regeneración del décimo Doctor hacen eco a la del Noveno Doctor - absorbe una cantidad masiva de energía dentro de su cuerpo para salvarle la vida a otra persona (TV: The Parting of the Ways). *El Doctor ya ha sido obligado a regenerarse debido al padecimiento de un envenenamiento de radiación casi letal (TV: The Planet of the Spiders). *La vecina de Donna que apareció a través de la Serie 4 se le da finalmente un nombre en la parte uno, Sally. *Nerys apareció anteriormente en TV: The Runaway Bride. *El concepto de que los Señores del Tiempo traigan Gallifrey desde su posición iriginal hasta la órbita de la Tierra no ocurre por primera vez. Los Señores del Tiempo han mostrado la habilidad de relocalizar un planeta. En TV: The Trial of a Time Lord, se revela que el planeta Ravolox es en realidad la Tierra relocalizada en otra parte del universo gracias a los Señores del Tiempo. Y en TV: Journey's End se revela que (con un poco de ayuda) una TARDIS es lo suficientemente poderosa como para mover la Tierra. *El Doctor golpea a un Sontaran de la misma forma que Donna en TV: The Poisoned Sky. *El Doctor afirma que tiene 906 años, lo que implica que ha pasado unos tres años en su línea temporal personal desde TV: Voyage of the Damned. También sugiere que pueden haber tenido 903 / 4 con Donna y que Planet of the Dead, The Waters of Mars, Dreamland, The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith y El fin del tiempo tienen lugar en el curso de esos dos o tres años para el Doctor. *Al principio de la escena del bar, hay una criatura que se parece a un Siluriano, aunque no tiene un tercer ojo. Es poco probable que sea un intento de ser un Siluriano, debido a la diferencia física y a que no había indicación anterior de que los Silurianos se emprendieran en un viaje interestelar. *Cuando el Doctor está apuntando con un arma al Amo, el Amo afirma que el Doctor nunca lo haría. El Doctor usó estas palabras en TV: The Doctor's Daughter, cuando apuntó a Cobb con otro arma. *También en la escena del bar, aparece otro alienígena con pelo blanco que es un homenaje al personaje que apareció en la escena de la cantina de Star Wars: Una nueva esperanza, Muftak. *Esta no es la primera vez que el Amo ha estado atrapado en un cuerpo moribundo. Cuando robó el cuerpo de un humano llamado Bruce, también comenzó a perecer. *Ha habido numerosas referencias anteriores en la que el Doctor destruía a su propia raza (los Señores del Tiempo) como también a los Daleks durante la Guerra del Tiempo. *El Amo recuerda como ellos (él mismo y el Doctor) solían correr por los campos de hierba roja en la finca de su padre, gritándole al cielo. Esta es la primera referencia de la familia del Amo, como también una referencia al hecho de que el Doctor y el Amo fueron una vez amigos (antes confirmado en otras historias). El hecho de que el Amo se refiera a "la finca de mi padre" y no a "la finca de nuestro padre", se puede haber utilizado para implicar que el Doctor y el Amo no eran hermanos. *En The Five Doctors, Rassilon logró la inmortalidad, aunque en un estado pasivo. De alguna forma fue revivido y restaurado en la autoridad de la sociedad de los Señores del Tiempo. *El Doctor se refiere a Donna como su mejor amiga, un título que anteriormente le confería a Sarah Jane Smith (TV: The Seeds of Doom), K9 Marca II (TV: The Pirate Planet) y (supuestamente de broma) Malcolm Taylor (TV: Planet of the Dead). *El Doctor le dice a Wilf que algunas personas le habían estado buscando durante siglos. Un ejemplo de esto es el Capitán Jack Harkness, que tardó cien años en encontrarle otra vez después de haber acabado por error en el siglo XIX (TV: Utopia, TV: Fragments). *El Doctor le dice a Wilf que había cogido a vidas en el pasado y que se hizo listo, manipulándolas para que se suicidaran, una clara referencia al reciente suicidio de Adelaide Brooke en The Waters of Mars y la advertencia de Davros en Journey's End que muchos habían muerto en su nombre. *El Doctor menciona que se volvió peor y engañó a otros para que se suicidaran. Esto podría ser una referencia a su séptima encarnación, donde fue un manipulador excepcional y un gran estratega (TV:'' Remembrance of the Daleks,'' The Curse of Fenric). *El Doctor observa su mano derecha y ve la energía regenerativa. Hizo exactamente lo mismo en TV: The Parting of the Ways y en The Stolen Earth. *La revelación de que la señal en la cabeza del Amo fue moderada como los latidos de los corazones gemelos de los Señores del Tiempo estaba muy bien escondida, ya que cada vez que se comprobaban los latidos del Doctor en la nueva serie, siempre lo hacían de uno en uno, en vez de los dos a la vez (TV: The Christmas Invasion, Smith Aand Jones). *El Doctor fue llamado "médico" por la Emperatriz de los Racnoss (TV: The Runaway Bride). *El Amo ya ha dicho, "Vamos... ¡hazlo!" cuando le han apuntado con un arma antes (TV: Last of the Time Lords). *La descripción del Doctor a la frase "Allons-y" como "una frase de gran poder, y sabiduría, y consolación a las almas en tiempos de necesidad" refleja un comentario similar hecho por el Cuarto Doctor acerca de las gominolas como "un gran confort en tiempos de estrés" (PROSA: Psi-ence Fiction). Ambas ("Allons-y" y "¿Quieres una gominola?") eran frases del Doctor (en su décima y cuarta encarnación respectivamente). *Esta no es la primera vez que el Doctor le compra un boleto de lotería a alguien. Hizo lo mismo antes en TV: School Reunion para que una profesora se fuera y la reemplazara. *El Doctor piensa en el exceso de coincidencias alrededor de Wilf, y la improbabilidad absoluta de que dos personas se encuentren tantas veces. También le mencionó esto a Donna en TV: Turn Left y TV: Journey's End. *Los Vinvocci dicen que están emparentados con los Zocci cuando el Doctor dice haber encontrarse con uno (TV: Voyage of the Damned). *Durante su resurrección, el Amo le dice a Lucy, "¡Tú me obedecerás!" Esta es una frase frecuente que utilizó durante sus encarnaciones anteriores, particularmente durante los años de UNIT. *La escena en la que el Doctor le suplica al Amo que entienda la diferencia entre gobernar el universo y tener libertad de viajar por él hace paralelo a una conversación similar entre los dos en TV: Colony in Space. *El Amo ya ha hecho que el Doctor se regenere indirectamente antes (TV: Logopolis). *Donna Noble se guarda el billete de lotería delante de su vestido de novia, la cual es una referencia a la broma de TV: The Runaway Bride en la que los vestidos de novia no tienen bolsillos. Notas al pie en:The End of Time (TV story) fr:The End of Time (TV) Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 4 (DW-M) Categoría:Especiales navideños Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 2005 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 2009 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 2010 Categoría:Episodios de 2009 Categoría:Episodios de 2010 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el siglo XLIII Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en la Era de Rassilon Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Año Nuevo Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Washington DC Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Chiswick Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Ealing Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en China Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en la nebulosa Cabeza de Caballo Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Gallifrey Categoría:Episodios y seriales con regeneraciones Categoría:Episodios del Décimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Sarah Jane Smith Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Señores del Tiempo Categoría:Episodios y seriales con el Amo Categoría:Episodios con Sycorax Categoría:Episodios con Ood Categoría:Episodios y seriales con UNIT Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Sontarans Categoría:Episodios con Judoon Categoría:Episodios con Graske Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Rassilon Categoría:Episodios con Slitheen Categoría:Episodios con Adiposos Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Suiza Categoría:Arco de golpear cuatro veces Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna